Christmas Secrets
by TheSharkBait
Summary: Black*Star sees Kid on the balcony during a party. Kid's been acting strange lately and Black*Star wants to find out why. NO PAIRINGS


**So I've decided to (try to) rewrite some of my stories so…enjoy!**

Death The Kid was annoyed. First of all, there was red and green everywhere and he couldn't get away from it. Even his father, Lord Death decorated their huge mansion. The thing that annoyed him the most was his weapons. Liz and Patty Thompson had dragged him to the yearly DWMA Christmas party. He had decided he didn't want to socialize, and the music was too loud. He went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He had so many things on his mind that he couldn't tell anyone about. Once the pale teen was alone, he started thinking. His thoughts kept getting deeper and deeper as the time went by. One specific saddening thought kept popping into his head. He tried to pay no attention to it, but he couldn't just get it to leave.

He was about to give in when a certain blue haired male jumped onto the balcony from a nearby ledge. "YAHOO! Do not fear, your great and mighty Black*Star is here!" he yelled, oblivious to Kid's current mood. Black*Star grabbed Kid's arm. "Hey! Come inside! You'll miss your God's epic moves!" When Kid gave a groan of displeasure, obviously not wanting anything to do with Black*Star, the ninja slowed down and noticed the reaper looked different. Kid looked somehow paler than usual, his head was bowed, and he had a melancholy feeling surrounding him. Kid's sadness spread like the plague, and Black*Star suddenly felt down. After a long (and awkward) silence, Black*Star finally spoke up. "…Kid? What's wrong?" Black*Star asked, actually concerned for once. "You can trust me…I think…heheh" Black*Star said the last words with a halfhearted laugh, trying to cheer up the air around the two and scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do. Black*Star walked over, closer to Kid, about to do what he'd never be caught doing...

Black*Star leaned over and grabbed Kid's shoulders, moving him to face his god. Kid was shocked by this sudden, silent movement, and his expression showed it. Black*Star quickly brought Kid in for a bear hug before he could object, and Black*Star could feel the unusual coldness of his skin. Black*Star ended the hug quickly, so no passer byes would get the wrong idea. After Black*Star backed off, he noticed Kid's cheek was slightly wet, as if he was crying. But no way, Kid never cried, and there was no reason he'd do it now. At first, he didn't see it because the teens head was bowed, his raven hair covering most of his face. Something was seriously wrong here. Kid suddenly realized Black*Star was inspecting him, and in less than a second he bowed his head, hoping Black*Star didn't see the few tears he shed. Of course, he did.

Black*Star grabbed Kid's chin so he could see his face better, to make sure he was correct, and in fact Kid _was_ crying. Black*Star instantly saw Kid's gleaming watery honey colored eyes. "Kid… I'm serious. What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since yesterday-Christmas eve. You barely eat. You barely talk. You are always locked up in your room. Tell me. What happened to you?"

Kid momentarily considered telling Black*Star about _**her**_, but he decided against it. No one should have to listen to him go on and on about his…problems. _I mean, what am I supposed to say? Like, "Oh! By the way, did you know my mom died on Christmas Eve while she was going out to pick up the Christmas present I had been begging her for? And it was all my fault! I just wanted some tiny, little, stupid thing that she had to drive all around the state to find! It forever burns my soul whenever I think about her! I just thought you should know that, but I already know no one cares about my problems, not even my father! Sorry for wasting space and your time!"_

Kid chuckled to himself for thinking there was even a slightest possibility he could say that. He looked up at Black*Star, expecting an annoyed, pitiful face begging for Kid to tell him why he was so depressed. Instead, he saw the shocked face of Black*Star. Kid was confused. Then it hit him. He had accidentally said everything aloud.


End file.
